


I'm seeing stars (and they're all in his eyes)

by Penthos



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, this is basically porn, try and find the plot i dare u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer. A long hot day in summer and Steve is just trying to peacefully watch a film with his friends; except he can't because Bucky is sitting opposite him doing absolutely obscene things to a popsicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm seeing stars (and they're all in his eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> this was called "but i blew him" until about ten minutes ago

It's summer. A long hot day in summer and Steve is just trying to peacefully watch a film with his friends (if you could call it peacefully, when Tony and Bruce are doing something that involves Thor's hammer and a laser, Clint won't stop commenting on how wrong those fight scenes are and Phil is doing deep breathing in the corner) except he can't because Bucky is sitting opposite him doing absolutely obscene things to a popsicle.

Steve wonders if he realises what he's doing and, on a sidenote, what it's doing to him. He tries to watch the film, he really does, but the serum must have given him some kind of supersonic hearing as well because every single noise that Bucky makes as he sucks on the damn thing is completely audible and driving Steve crazy. He risks a quick glance around to see if anyone else has noticed, but no one has, so Steve just has to suffer in silence. 

They're halfway through the film, and really, Steve's proud of himself for managing that long even, when he decides to make himself scarce because his trousers have been too tight for almost twenty minutes and sooner or later someone's going to notice. He stands up, trying not to obviously wince as seams rub against unfortunate places.

"I'm going to, uh, get some air." He says, and it could've gone a lot smoother if he hadn't glanced at Bucky midway through, making his voice drop at least an octave. Somehow he manages to get out the room without anyone giving him any odd looks and the door is closing as he hears Natasha say, "For god's sake, Barnes, stop fellating that fucking popsicle."

 -----

His brain hadn't exactly been functioning to it's highest capacity as he'd stumbled through the Stark Tower, and somehow he'd ended up in the gym. He's gotten in a good thirty or so hits to the punching bag and is feeling a little less flustered when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

"Think I could put up a better fight?" 

He turns around warily to see Bucky leaning against the doorframe. His lips are red and Steve swallows hard.

"Why're you angry at me, Steve?" Bucky asks and he does sound genuinely confused so Steve decides to cut him some slack. It's a hot day, after all. Bucky can't be blamed for the effect he has on Steve. More specifically, on his dick.

"I'm not angry. Just.. frustrated." He gives the punching bag another hit, but with less force this time.

"Oh yeah? Think I could help with that." Steve heroically does not look at Bucky but he can see him in his peripheral vision, taking off his hoodie and christ, Steve thinks, this can't be happening.

"C'mon, take a swing at me."

It's not happening. Steve lets out a breath through his nose, unsure as to whether he's disappointed or relieved.

"We never really got to fight together when we were younger," Bucky continues, "I was always scared I'd break you."

Steve turns fully around now, trying to glare at Bucky because hey, he wasn't completely helpless. 

"I'll go easy on you, don't worry." He quips and Bucky raises an eyebrow. They're opposite each other now, hands raised as if in a face off and Steve wonders if he should make the first move when Bucky tackles him to the ground.

It's not graceful, but fighting never is. He dodges an elbow and blocks a metal fist that would have otherwise broken his nose; he glances at Bucky's face, worried that this might trigger something but he doesn't see the Winter Soldier, only Bucky's eyes, gleaming with adrenaline. And it's fun. They jump to their feet again and it's as if they fall into a rhythm of ducking and weaving and dodging punches and Bucky sure as hell is putting up a good fight.

Steve gets his leg hooked around Bucky's ankle, twists and gets him on the ground, but not before there's a hand round his forearm pulling him down too. Somehow Bucky gained the upper hand and they pause for a moment to catch their breath. Steve regrets it immediately. 

Bucky's above him, hands planted firmly beside Steve's head and knees bracketing his thighs, and great, what a moment for Steve's dick to make a reappearance. There's no way that Bucky hasn't noticed, not when he's practically lying on top of Steve, and he feels his face heat up and knows he must be sporting an incredible blush. He's about to throw Bucky off and make some lame excuse to run away and have an _extremely_ cold shower, when Bucky grinds his hips down. Hard.

Steve swears he sees stars and the words in his throat are replaced by a groan. The rational part of his brain tells him that this is a very bad idea, that he should stop it right away before things get awkward, but of course that's not possible when Bucky's lips are inches from his and he's harder than he can ever remember being in his life. 

Bucky kisses him and it's not chaste or innocent, it's hot and dirty and leaves Steve gasping for more because Bucky tastes like strawberry and beer and it doesn't even occur to Steve that this is his first kiss since 1945.

He didn't think it could get any better, but then Bucky's hand is trailing down his chest and deftly undoing his jeans and a part of Steve's brain wonders if he's done this before and the image of Bucky doing this to another man makes him drag him down to his mouth again.

He makes quick work of Steve's trousers and Steve makes a noise he would never admit to when Bucky gets his hand around his cock and starts moving. His eyes fall shut but he forces them back open because he has to do something for Bucky, so he fumbles around with the front of Bucky's trousers for a moment (his hands slip when Bucky does something with his thumb that should be illegal) and finally manages to get his fingers around Bucky and god, the noise that comes out of his mouth sounds like revelation. 

But then Bucky's hand is gone and Steve is about to complain when Bucky's lips meet his neck and he doesn't even care that he's going to leave a mark because that thought should _not_ be so hot. Steve's brain is pretty much turned to mush, and then Bucky's lifting Steve's shirt over his head and starts kissing down his chest and Steve sucks in a breath as he realises where this is going. 

Bucky manages to tug his trousers down to his thighs and starts leaving hot, open mouthed kisses against his hips and Steve just _squirms_. His fingers tangle in Bucky's hair, not too hard, but not gently either, and when he speaks his voice is rougher than he expects.

"You gonna show me what you were doing to that popsicle or what?"

Bucky's eyes go dark and Steve hisses as he feels the cool fingers of Bucky's metal hand encircling his cock and then Bucky's mouth is right there, lips pink and swollen and open right above Steve's cock and he can feel the puff of air against him when he breathes out and Steve is so close he could probably come right there if he wasn't waiting for what was going to happen next.

But Bucky, who is the absolute worst person in the world, just stays there, looking directly at Steve who is trying so, so hard not to shove his fingers back in Bucky's hair and push him down on his cock.

"I hate you. So much." He gasps, hands twitching beside him. 

"No you don't." Bucky's lower lip brushes the head of Steve's cock and he all but whines, head tipping back to expose the long line of his throat. This is some sort of torture and Steve tries to think what he's done to deserve this when Bucky sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. 

"Bucky." Steve gasps, eyes rolling back and he can't help himself as his hands reach up to grip Bucky's hair keeping him where he is. He swirls his tongue and takes him in a little more at a time until Steve's thighs are shaking with the effort of not thrusting up into Bucky's throat. His fingers tighten and he can't stop the litany of curses and prayers and _Bucky_ that fall out his mouth.

"Bucky please, you have no fucking idea how good this is. Fuck, I'm so close, Bucky."

Bucky smirks around his cock and Steve feels the barest scrape of teeth against him and he's coming, shouting Bucky's name as he shakes and gasps through his orgasm, and Bucky, who just swallows it down like a fucking professional. When he's down from his high he realises that Bucky still hasn't come, and is sitting next to him with his hand on his cock, breathing hard as he strokes himself.

Steve sits up and kisses him, reaching forwards to take over. Bucky groans as Steve jerks him, kissing back as if his life depends on it until it's not even kissing, just panting and gasping into each others mouths and Bucky's thrusting up into Steve's hand as if he's never felt anything better. He comes with Steve's name on his lips, muscles trembling as he pulls him closer. They sit there for a moment, catching their breath, and Steve's about to pull him back in for a kiss when-

"Oh my god." Steve's head whips around to see Tony standing in the doorway. "Wow, um, so while I'm happy for you guys and all, y'know, all the sexual tension, could you not do it in my gym? There are plenty of beds here."

Steve pulls up his trousers as Bucky scrambles to do the same. Tony's still standing there, unashamedly looking at Steve's bare chest, who blushes even more. 

"I was just coming to get Clint's bow." He says casually, obviously making no move to leave anytime soon.

"Why couldn't he get it?" Steve asks weakly, even though that's the least of his problems. 

"Natasha has him in a chokehold. He said he needed to demonstrate something." Tony grins and still doesn't move. Steve gives him his best death glare and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright, no need to start fighting with me. Unless you want to," He winks and Bucky looks ready to throw something at him, "And no more banging in public rooms unless I'm involved." Tony leaves and the door bangs shut. 

"So." Bucky starts, and Steve doesn't want this to be awkward, he really doesn't, so he leans forward and kisses him again. What was meant to just shut him up quickly turns into some heavy making out, and it's an effort to pull away again, but he manages it. 

"This isn't going to be awkward, right?" He says, because he doesn't think he could deal with having to walk on eggshells around his best friend, and also he kind of wants to do this again. Mostly the latter. 

"No. Not at all."

Steve kisses him again, smiling.

\----- 

 

Walking back into the room is sufficiently more awkward than leaving it, probably due to the fact that Tony had told everyone and Steve's legs are wobbling. Natasha doesn't even look up from where she has Clint locked between her thighs.

"Nice hickeys, Captain." Steve's hand goes to his neck, as if covering it up now would help. 

No one else says anything, but Phil looks mildly horrified, as anyone would if they'd just seen their childhood hero fucked out of his mind, and Bruce has gone a very delicate shade of pink. 

They sit down together, and Steve is just about to start watching the film again when Bucky murmurs in his ear,

"I think we should practice together more often."

Bucky sure isn't making it easy for him to sit through this film.


End file.
